One-Shots de Un pasado oscuro y un presente misterioso
by Sonrisas Rotas
Summary: One-shots de mi historia de Un pasado oscuro y un presente misterioso, capitulos que quedaron afuera de la historia principal, escenarios que se me acaban de ocurrir, etc.


Hoy iba a ser el primer día de academia para nuestros queridos ninjas y cada uno lo llevaba a su manera, acordes a sus personalidades tan distintas.

 **En la Mansión Uchiha**

Un pequeño Sasuke se encontraba desayunando junto a su Aniki, ambos ya acostumbrados a despertarse a tempranas horas de la madrugada. Sasuke se mostraba tranquilo en el exterior, pero en su interior no daba más de la emoción, era su primer día de clases y su hermano le había prometido acompañarlo; desde que Itachi fue ascendido a ANBU, pocas veces le podía dedicar un poco de su tiempo a él, por lo cual esos escasos momentos los disfrutaba con todo su ser.

 **En los departamentos de los ''demonios'':**

 **-** Naruto, si no te levantas en este mismo instante te juro que tirare tus ramen a la basura- dijo con una voz pausada y tenue, pero era muy obvio ver como la irritación de la peliblanca salía a oleadas de ella, ya era la quinta vez que iba a levantar a Naruto, quedaba media hora para que comenzaran las clases, eso le daba tiempo suficiente para bañarse y desayunar al buque del Kyuubi.

-NOOOO! NO TE ATREVERIAS NEE-CHAN!- se levanto exaltado de su cama, enredándose con sus sabanas, y besando el suelo de paso.

-Naruto, daijoubu ka?- pregunta Kagome desde la cocina, escuchando todo el alboroto que arma su Otōto en su habitación.

 **KagomePOV**

" _Hubiera dicho eso desde el principio_ ".

Suspirando, termino de servir el desayuno y me siento en mi lugar a esperar a mi hiperactivo Otōto.

-Nee-chan! No encuentro mi zapato!-

-Detrás de la puerta de tu cuarto- dije con voz normal. Aunque Naruto sabía que no era necesario gritar igual lo hacía, era algo ya perteneciente a su personalidad burbujeante.

-Nee-chan eshto eshta delishiosho!- me trato de decir Naruto con su cara semi-enterrada en el plato.

-Naruto, no hables con la boca llena, es de mala educación- al terminar mi comentario su cara salió del plato y al mirarme se sonrojo, tragando toda la comida en el proceso; todavía no soy capaz de descubrir donde entra tanta comida en ese pequeño cuerpo.

-Ve a terminar de asearte, saldremos en 15 minutos-

-Hai Nee-chan!- y mi pequeño Naruto salió corriendo a terminar de alistarse, estaba mas energético de lo normal, pero eso seguramente era causado por la emoción de nuestro primer día de academia.

Realmente no podía creer que ya pasaron 2 años desde mi llegada, dos años desde que protegí a Naruto, desde que lo adopte, de que conocí a la aldea, y cinco años desde la traición de Inuyasha y la batalla final.

 **(N/A: recuerden que Kagome entreno por tres años con Midoriko antes de ser enviada a Konoha, por lo que pasaron 5 años desde la batalla final y dos desde que llego a Konoha)**

He de admitir que las heridas siguen ahí, frescas como el primer día, pero gracias a Naruto el dolor es menos, y él es quien me da motivos para seguir viviendo; mi misión personal es proteger esa sonrisa inocente, preservar la pureza de su corazón y ayudarlo a engrandecer su voluntad de fuego. El es mi único motivo personal de seguir existiendo, porque si hubiese sido por mí hace dos años, ya estaría buscando en el mismo infierno a Naraku, para destruirlo y perecer en batalla, ya que no tenía motivos para mantenerme con vida.

Las suaves pisadas de Naruto resuena en el pasillo, sin mi audición youkai no las hubiera escuchado, su entrenamiento sí que está dando frutos.

-Ya estás listo Otōto?-

-Claro que si Dattebayo!

Ese pequeño tic al hablar lo adquirió hace menos de un año y lo pronuncia cada vez que está emocionado o feliz y ciertamente me parece lo más adorable del mundo.

Me acerco a donde está el, al estar frente a él acomode bien sus goggles azules, retire unos mechones dorados de su frente, y acaricie gentilmente su mejilla, trasmitiendo todo mi amor en esa caricia, Naruto solo cerro sus ojos disfrutando mis caricias, incluso parecía que ronroneaba de placer. Él era el único que conocía esta parte de mi, de la vieja Kagome, donde mis emociones y sentimientos son vistos con facilidad, y el ciertamente amaba eso, saber que es el único que conoce como fui.

-Nee-chan... te quiero- esas simples y dulces palabras dichas con inocencia y amor puro provocaban un calor en mi roto corazón, ayudando a curar un poco más las múltiples heridas de mi alma.

Acerque mis labios a su frente, en ese pequeño gesto transmitía mi respuesta

" _Yo también, mi Musuko"_

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

Corría por los tejados de Konoha con las risas de Naruto en mi espalda, ama que lo cargue en mi espalda, según el le encanta la sensación del viento en su piel, íbamos a ir a pie a la academia pero cuando me lo pidió no pude negarme, incluso tome la ruta más larga para que disfrutara por más tiempo. Sabía que íbamos a llegar tarde pero sus escuchar sus risas sinceras y llenas de alegría vale la pena.

 **SasukePov:**

Ya estaba por comenzar el discurso del Hokage, estaba al lado de mi familia y aunque me sentía muy feliz por eso, estaba algo ansioso, Kagome-chan todavía no aparecía por ningún lado.

 _"¿Por qué no está Kagome-chan? ¿Y si le paso algo mientras venia? Yo sé que es fuerte pero... ¿Si esta herida y nadie lo sabe? ¿Y si..."_

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos al oír una risa completamente ruidosa, y veo que todos la oyeron porque la mayoría está buscando la fuente de dicho sonido, al mirar arriba pude ver una cabellera blanca volar sobre mí para aterrizar a unos metros frente a mí.

Fije mi mirada y ahí estaba Kagome-chan ¿Sonriendo?, no pude evitar sonrojarme ante tal visión celestial, pues nunca la había visto sonreír así, pero toda mi felicidad se fue por el caño al ver el causante de esa hermosa sonrisa

" _Es el dobe"_

Las risas que escuchamos todos provenía de él, que bajaba lentamente de la espalda de Kagome-chan con una sonrisa radiante, mi ceño se frunció; ella nunca me dejo ir en su espalda, yo tampoco nunca se lo pedí pero ver al dobe estar tan tranquilo a su alrededor y ser el único que ve esas sonrisas provocaba en mi un sentimiento de odio profundo hacia él, _**y celos**_ _._

Cuando se logro calmar empezó a ver su entorno y su sonrisa empezó a decaer un poco. Mire a mi alrededor y muchos adultos le lanzaban miradas de desprecio; realmente nunca entendí ese odio que tenían contra el dobe pero tampoco nunca pregunte.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia ellos y pude ver como Kagome tomaba en sus brazos a Naruto y lanzo un gruñido completamente espeluznante hacia los adultos, incluso creí ver como unos colmillos sobresalían. Los adultos retrocedieron con temor y empezaron a susurrar entre ellos

"Que hacen esos dos aquí, como es capaz el Hokage de permitir que el demonio y su protectora asistan a la academia, son un peligro para todos nosotros aquí"

Yo mismo le lance a la mujer que dijo eso la famosa mirada Uchiha, Kagome-chan JAMAS seria un peligro para nosotros, pero no era el único disgustado con esas palabras; el chico Inuzuka gruñía junto a su perro en dirección de la mujer, dos niñas de cabello rubio y rosa le sacaban la lengua, un chico de cabello negro recogido en una coleta entorno sus ojos, una Hyūga fruncía su seño hacia ella, e incluso mi Aniki le dirigía el famoso 'resplandor Uchiha', pero la mirada que le dirigía Kagome, esa mirada, prometía la muerte más dolorosa y tortuosa; sus hermosos ojos zafiros parecían dos mares furiosos; la frialdad y furia con la que miraba a esa mujer fue suficiente para que se encogiera de miedo y huyera de ahí. Honestamente nunca voy a querer que esa mirada sea dirigida hacia mí.

Justo en el momento que estaba por acercarme a ella, el Hokage decide presentarse, por lo que me quedo en mi lugar junto a mi familia, seguramente después podremos estar juntos todo el día y sentarnos juntos hasta la graduación.

 _Nunca estuvo tan equivocado._

 **Hola chicos! Sé que desaparecí por un largo periodo de tiempo, digamos que tuve que pasar por una etapa de la cual tan orgullosa no estoy, pero yo soy de vivir mi vida sin arrepentirme de ninguna decisión que hice, hago y hare. Lo que paso es que llegue a un estado de depresión y estrés que me fue complicado salir, y lo peor de todo, que nadie sabía. Me escondí en el alcohol, y ahora que estoy cursando esta etapa que es la facultad, estoy toman domas conciencia y cuidado de mi. Otra cuestión es que no me gusta como están escritos los primeros capítulos, digamos que mi narración a los 14 años era una kk, así que quería preguntarles si querían que reescribiera los cap. 1,2 y 3 con mi nueva forma de narrar o lo dejo ahí. Bueno no me queda más que agradecer por sus comentarios, favs y alertas que le dan a mi historia, enserio, muchas gracias.**


End file.
